1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to waste disposal systems, such as trash cans and diaper pails, for household and institutional use. More specifically, this invention pertains to an improved waste disposal system and a powder dispensing assembly for dispensing a deodorizing or odor-absorbing powder such as sodium bicarbonate into a targeted area of a waste disposal system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventional deodorizing techniques for waste disposal systems such as trash cans and diaper pails include periodically spraying the inside of the container with an aerosol deodorant, or using a liner or disposable bag that has been treated or impregnated with a substance that is intended to suppress or mask odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,569 to Stravitz describes an odor control assembly for such systems in which a deodorizing powder is provided in a cartridge that is secured to an underside of a hinged lid of a trash container. The cartridge is provided with a plurality of dispensing openings in the bottom of the cartridge that are oriented to disperse the powder downwardly and substantially evenly in all directions when the lid is in the closed position.
Unfortunately, the present inventors have found that such a dispensing orientation does not optimally disperse the powder into the desired areas of the waste container when the lid is open and closed. Instead, powder that falls from the container when the lid is open will tend to fall disproportionately on the side of the container that bears the hinge. When the lid is open to the extent that it is close to being perpendicular to the closed position, powder will even tend to fall directly on the hinge or the rim of the trash container. This wastes the powder, can cause malfunction of mechanical components of the waste container and can also create a mess on the surrounding floor or carpet.
In addition, conventional powder dispensers for waste disposal systems typically did not provide precise metering of the powder material that would ensure that an efficacious amount of powder material is dispensed each time a lid of the waste container is opened and closed, and that would conserve the powder material to ensure an optimal number of lid opening and closing cycles can be accommodated before the powder dispenser needs to be replaced or refilled.
A need exists for an improved system and method for dispensing a deodorizing or odor-absorbing powder in a waste disposal system that optimally disperses the powder to the desired portions of the waste disposal system whether the lid is open or closed, and that efficaciously meters the powder material into the waste disposal system.